Who Knows What You'll Find In A Place Like Chicago
by Vanessa-Ryan
Summary: Pete Wentz. Imagine living next door to him, being a fifteen year old girl? Life would be amazing, right? Wrong. Life's...crazy, hectic, romantic and changing...You don't know what's gonna happen next!


So this is my first story! I don't know how it might turn out, or if anyone will even like it. But I'm gonna give it a try(:

_Well who would have ever thought I'd wind up in Chicago? _I thought to myself, as my father drove down the road to our new house. All of a sudden he pulled into a driveway and I was whisked out of my hateful thoughts about this new town.

I looked out my window to see my new house. It was huge, painted white with red shutters, and had a huge tree in the front yard. _Great place to write my poems, at least. _I looked at my dad, he was smiling huge & turned to look at me with a twinkle in his eye, "It's great, isn't it Elle?" I looked at how happy my dad was, and the look on face made me have to lie. "Yeah dad, it's really great!" I said, forcing a smile. He looked pleased, and said, "Well, let's look around, shall we?" He unlocked his car door and stepped out of the car. I did the same.

My mother had been driving behind us, and she was already waiting for us by the door. The movers were moving our furniture inside, and the neighbors who were outside were going on about their lives normally, as if there wasn't a new family moving in. I walked over to my mom & she sighed. "I love it Elle, I really do! This is a great new place, it's full of new opportunities, it's fresh." I nodded my head in agreement, though I really wanted to contradict her & say "Mom are you crazy!? It's terrible!" But I didn't. Because I'm a good daughter…and because I didn't want to start a fight.

My dad said, "Well, let's go in!" We walked in, and saw a spacious house in front of. I saw those type of stairs that wind around, and look really cool…the kind I always liked. I saw white walls, and hardwood floors. It was very...plain, besides the stairs. I said, "Where's my room?" I didn't want to just stand here and stare at a white space, so I figured I'd go look around my new room. My dad smiled and said, "I'll show you!" So I followed him up the windy stairs to my new room. _I hope it's the color I picked out._ I said to myself.

My dad made me shut my eyes as we reached a door. Once he opened it, and we were inside, he said, "Okay Elle, now…OPEN!" I opened my eyes, and automatically was dumbfounded. My room was amazing! It was orange, as I had picked out. It had my huge white day bed, with the fluffy purple comforter, and the lime green curtains were hanging over…two huge bay windows! I looked to my right and saw my big lime green fuzzy chair…I couldn't wait to sit down in that and relax later. And then I took in a sharp breath as I looked to my left. French doors, A Balcony! I had French doors in my room, leading out to a balcony! My dad saw my face light up, and he grinned. "I thought we'd surprise you…I know you have always wanted a balcony to write your poetry & other stuff on…" I shrieked and said "Thank you dad!" And gave him a huge hug. I opened the French doors, and saw a strand of white lights wrapped around the balcony. Then I saw my deceased grandmother's favorite white wicker chair, and matching side table. I loved it, I really did.

I thanked my dad again, and he slipped out of the room, letting me be alone. I closed the doors and went back into my new room. While I might not be happy about having to move here, I sure did like my new room! It was perfect. It even had a bathroom with a huge mirror, white sink, white & black stool for me to do my makeup, and an old fashioned white bathtub with feet. The showerhead had eight settings on it…and my mom had stocked up on my favorite shampoo, conditioner & body wash. This was great. My parents had even hung up my posters (Paramore, Twilight, New Moon, Taylor Lautner & Misty May and Kerri Walsh), and framed pictures. Plus a full length mirror.

-Now, I'm talking an awful lot about my new room and about how much I hate Chicago. Let me tell you about myself real quick. My name is Giselle Lawrence. Weird name, right? Well, I like it. The meaning of the name Giselle is A Promise. And I think that's the best part…because promises are…well, promises. They have meaning, they have truth. I think that is a good representation of me, meaning and truth. But anyway, I have two parents, obviously...my mom, and my dad! My father is a famous journalist, and we have lived in New York City the past fifteen years of my life…until now, that is. His company opened a branch in Chicago, and who else would have to transfer & work there but my father? So we packed up our beautiful apartment, and left our friends and family miles away…I hated this place, have I mentioned that? Anyway…My mother is a college professor, and she got job offers like you wouldn't believe. So since both my parents could get such great high paying jobs…it was a unanimous vote that we move….Ugh.

I walked over to my bay window that looked out onto our neighbor's backyard. I saw a boy with black hair standing outside, I watched him make his was over to…my house. I heard the bell ring, and all I could think was, _my mom better not get that door! _I practically flew down the stairs to get the door. I screamed "I got it!" And, as I opened the door I saw probably the most beautiful boy I've ever seen in my life grinning at me. I thought I might die.

*Okay, so everyone tell me how you liked it. I'll write more soon! And you should read "Things Always Change" by Sky-lerrrr !


End file.
